


tell all the stars above

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [41]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Light Angst, Pining, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Alexis doesn't define herself by the men in her life anymore.
Relationships: Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: OTP Drabble Project [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	tell all the stars above

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> Back at it again with the SC fic! I understand why Dan made the choices he did for Season 6, but he got me real invested in the Texis slow burn and their break-up wrecked me. I love that everyone's just decided they get together some day in the future.
> 
> Title is taken from "Dedicated to the One I Love" by The Mamas & The Papas, which is the song playing when... well, you know when.

Alexis doesn't define herself by the men in her life anymore. She's a badass businesswoman with a phone that rings off the hook. She's successful and she's smart and she’s charming. She's got all the resourcefulness from her world travels and all the determination that got her through years in Schitt's Creek. But sometimes when she sees photos of David and Patrick at their store, Alexis aches. Sometimes the men she sleeps with are fit and blond, but they don't tell awful puns with a goofy smile. She develops an irrational hatred of turtles, and refuses to tell anyone why.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
